"Music is a Brainsick" - Final
Total Drama Eurovision: Pop vs Rock Competition - 01 - "Music is a Brainsick" - Finał ________________________________________________________________________________________ Na ekranie pojawiło się logo pierwszej edycji TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition. Po chwili pojawiła się piosenka przewodnia tej edycji. thumb|left|400 px Na scene wychodzą gospodarze pierwszej edycji - Chris McLean oraz Brian. Chris&Brian: 'Witaj Europo! ''Szał publiczności. '''Brian: '''Witamy was w wielkim finale Pop vs Rock Competition! '''Chris: Meldujemy się prosto z Oslo w Norwegii! Witat norweskiej części widowni. 'Brian: '''Najlepsza dziesiątka będzie biła się o tytuł najlepszych w Europie właśnie tego wieczoru! '''Chris: '''Pozostałych 22 państw odpadło po większym lub mniejszym upokorzeniu. '''Brian: '''Ale niektóre były naprawdę blisko do awansu do starcia finałowego! '''Chris: '''Przypominam, bo muszę...,że każda edycja Pop vs Rock Competition będzie miała swój motym przewodni. W tej edycji jest nim "Music is a Brainsick". '''Chris: '''Co w tłumaczeniu oznacza "Muzyka jest chorobą mózgu". '''Brian: '''Chyba najwyższa pora zaprezentować wam 10 państw które walczy tytuł najlepszych w Europie!! Przypominamy, że przechodzi tylko najlepsza piątka! Oto one! ''Na ekranie pojawiły się państwa występujące w finale: Szwajcaria, Irlandia, Portugalia, Słowacja, Czechy, Polska, Norwegia, Bułgaria, Czarnogóra & Hiszpania. 'Chris: '''Każdy z was może przyczynić się do awansu. Wystarczy, że w trakcie lub po występach zagłosujecie w naszej oficjalnej aplikacji! '''Brian: '''Więc na co czekamy! '''Chris&Brian: '''Let's do this!!! ''Schodzą ze sceny przekomarzając się międzysobą i po kolei zaczynają się pojawiać występy. thumb|left|335 px|Szwajcaria - Kitty - S.O.S. thumb|left|335 px|Irlandia - Tyler ft. Brick & Junior - Radioactive thumb|left|335 px|Portugalia - Total Metals - Smells Like Teen Spirit thumb|left|335 px|Słowacja - Bridgette - Complicated thumb|left|335 px|Czechy - Emma - Style thumb|left|335 px|Polska - Ryan - Rap God thumb|left|335 px|Norwegia - Drake ft. Dion - Papercut thumb|left|335 px|Bułgaria - Gwen - Nobody's Home thumb|left|335 px|Czarnogóra - Freddy ft. Pierre & Martin - Happy? thumb|left|335px|Hiszpania - Duncan ft. Courtney - Kings Never Die Po zakończeniu występów wychodzą prowadzący. 'Chris: '''Za nami wszystkie konkursowe piosenki! Czas dowiedzieć się kto zostanie zwycięzcą TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition!!!! '''Chris&Brian: '''10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! ZACZYNAMY GŁOSOWANIE! Zobaczcie skróty piosenek! Skrót - Hasło: qwerty '''Brian: '''Głosowanie za nami! '''Chris: '''Zanim poznamy zwyciężcę konkursu, mamy komunikat od producenta dla widzów! ''Podbiega do nich jakiś koleś i wręcza im kartę. Chris wyrwał kartkę Brianowi i zaczął czytać. 'Chris: '"Drodzy fani! Chciałbym was poinformować, że od przyszłej edycji nastąpią drobne zmiany dotyczące systemów zgłoszeń, półfinałów oraz innych rzeczy. Więcej dowiecie się na oficjalnej stronie konkursu. Życzę wszystkim powodzenia i dobrej zabawy!" Po chwili przyleciał kolejny liścik, tym razem do Briana. 'Brian: '''Huh? "Ps: Od następnej edycji program poprowadzi ktoś inny. Zwalniam was." :O '''Chris: '''CO?!?! ''Padł na ziemię i zawył w stronę nieba. Publiczność zaśmiała się a ten postanowił wziąć się w garść i szybko wrócił na mównicę. 'Chris: '''Zaprośmy na scenę finalistów! ''Na scenę wkroczyli kolejno reprezentacji państw w kolejności występów. 'Brian: '''Skoro już wszyscy są to...po raz ostatni ;(.. '''Chris: '''Powiedzmy to. '''Chris&Brian: '''ZWYCIĘZCĄ 1 EDYCJI TDE: POP VS ROCK COMPETITON ZOSTAJE... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeszcze nie. (please) . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . Już prawie... . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . POOOOOOOOOOOLSKAAAAAAAA!!11!!!1ONE!!!!O1EN!!1!!!ONE!11!!!NOE!!!! ZAPRASZAMY NA ŚRODEK!!!! ''Rozbrzmiał ogromny krzyk radości widzów. Na środek wyszedł Ryan. 'Brian: '''Gratulacje zwycięstwa! Czy chciałbyś nam coś powiedzieć? '''Ryan: '''Emm...dziękuje! Nie spodziewałem się tego, szczerzę. Ale... '''Chris: '''Dobra, dobra. Wynocha ze sceny. ''Zepchnął go. (please) Buczenie pozostałych finalistów i tłumu. 'Chris: '''To ja tu miałem być gwiazdą! A oni mnie zwalniają! To nie dopuszczalne!!!one!one!!!oe11!one!!!! '???: 'WŁAŚNIE! >:( ''Po chwili przyszła ochrona i pochwyciła szalonego McLeana i kogoś tam. Brian został sam na scenie z resztą uczestników. 'Brian: '''Em. Chciałbym dodać, że 2 najlepsze lokaty z kategorii Pop i Rock przechodzą do finału następnej edycji! Gratulajce dla Polski, Słowacji, Bułgarii i Norwegii! ''Brawa od publiczności. 'Brian: '''To cóż...to by było na tyle! Żegnam się z wami po raz ostatni! To było TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition! Fin. ''Notka od autora: Wiem, że pierwsza edycja wyszła dość chaotycznie, szczególnie finały...ale dopracuję to i w najbliższym czasie naniesione zostaną poprawki dotyczące półfinałów i finałów, a także inne małe zmiany. Kategoria:TDE: Pop vs Rock Competition Kategoria:Odcinki DK Kategoria:Odcinki